Coping 2 Who Holds His Heart?
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: Sequal to Coping? As Isaac wakes up in the hospital after his suicide attempet, things change as Scott makes him realize he's not useless or unwanted. But what happens when Isaac goes into heat?
1. Coping 2 Who Holds His Heart?

WARNING: MAJOR SMUT AHEARD!

Very horny Isaac in heat.

Scott x Isaac. Derek x Isaac. Derek x Scott.

Raad and Review on the poll below please.

Coping 2 Who Holds His Heart?

Isaac hissed quietly as he opened his eyes to a sudden brightness. Where was he to begin with? He turned when he heard the door open. Melissa McCall stood there, a look of releif on her face. Isaac looked away from her. He didn't want to hear how worried she'd been. How scared she'd been he'd die. He did want to hear what Scott thought of him. He REALLY didn't want to hear what Derek thought about him.

"Isaac." Melissa said.

Isaac didn't answer, instead he looked down more and felt tears welt in his eyes.

"Isaac." Melissa moved toward him and lightly ran her hand through his hair.

Isaac didn't move. It was only a matter of time before the others found out.

"Isaac."

Isaac whimpered at the person who said his name. Scott. The person who he REALLY didn't want to see.

"Mom, I'll talk to him." Scott said.

Melissa whispered a quick thank you and left. Scott moved over to Isaac and took his hand in his.

"Don't take my pain." Isaac muttered, pulling his hand away.

Scott took it back in his and held it a little bit tighter. Isaac didn't try to pull away this time. He honestly couldn't stand to stuggle to fight.

"Don't ever try to do that again." Scott said.

Isaac smirked and leaned back. "What? Try to kill myself. You're right, I shouldn't. Argent can do it quicker. Maybe I'll ask him when I get out of here."

Scott looked at Isaac with worry in his eyes. Was Isaac serious? Or was he bluffing. Scott wasn't sure from the way Isaac's heart stayed the same.

"Just give it up Scott. I. Want. To. Die." Isaac said each word as a different sentence.

Scott gripped Isaac's hand tighter. "You will not."

Isaac laughed. "I don't care what you say. She's dead because of me."

Scott was taken back. This was because of...Allison? Isaac blamed himself for her death?

Isaac closed his eyes. "When you've decided you're done, leave. And don't come back."

Scott stood and said nothing as he left. He looked back at Isaac once. He'd be back. Next time with Derek by his side.

Derek was Isaac's alpha-and Scott planned to make sure Isaac remembered that since Scott was no help to Isaac right now at all.

XXX

"Scott, there are other people here, tell them to keep it down." Melissa said.

Scott nodded. He walked inside Isaac's room to find Derek on the floor. Isaac was on top of him, fangs and claws bared. Derek held one of Isaac's wrists, a calm look on his face. Isaac growled and snapped at him.

"Help would be nice Scott." Derek said. The second he spoke, Isaac went after Scott.

Scott shut the door quickly and was then pushed to the floor. The door opened again to revile Argent.

Isaac stopped his attack and looked at Argent with a pleading look. Argent held his hands up. He didn't have a weapon on him. Isaac turned to a whimpering mess. Derek and Argent left. Scott moved over to Isaac and held him. Scott leaned against the bed and held Isaac to him, his hand holding Isaac's as he took away the pain he felt. Isaac's pain was from Allison's death. Scott knew that now.

After a while, Isaac looked up at Scott. Scott's eyes were tired. Isaac knew why, his pain. He moved his hand out of Scott's and touched Scott's cheek. Scott laid his hand over Isaac's.

"You and I are having a LONG talk about this when you get out of here." Scott said.

"You want to know why I almost killed myself. Allison's death made me feel responsable. She protected me and ended up dieing. How do you think I feel?"

Scott laid his head on Isaac's. "You're not the only one hurting. Lydia lost her best friend. I lost my first love. Argent lost his daughter. We all miss her-even Stiles, the twins, Derek, and Peter."

Isaac looked down and put his hands in his lap. Scott rested his chin on Isaac's head. His hand moved to Isaac's again and began to lightly take the pain again. Isaac let of a shaky sigh. Why Scott kept taking his pain he didn't know, but he wasn't complaining.

Scott and Isaac stayed the same way the entire night. Cuddled together, hand in hand.

-2 WEEKS LATER-

In the two weeks that passed from when Isaac got out of the hospitel, he and Scott got A LOT closer. And I don't mean help with homework and setting the table, or hanging out and go to the movies. I mean caught on the couch shirtless making out and grinding together like horny teenages who had never heard the word sex.

What made it worst was it was at Derek's loft. And Derek had been the one to catch them. He didn't say anything, just turned around and left. The words 'Go somewhere else if you plan to do that' were all they heard.

Scott kissed Isaac's neck and left a love bite on his side before saying they should go, no doubt Derek was on his way to tell Melissa.

Melissa was shocked. The only words she told them were be safe and don't do anything reckless. Derek stood and the door, hiding shock.

XXX

"Scott." Isaac whimpered.

Scott turned to look at Isaac, seeing him beside him and sweating a lot. "What's wrong, are you sick?"

Isaac blushed but shook his head. "I don't know."

"Do you want me to get my mom?"

Isaac shook his head so quick it made him dizzy. Scott caught him and was shocked at the amount of heat that Isaac had on his skin.

"You're sure you're not sick?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded. "Just sweaty, and in a lot of pain."

Scott took his hand.

Isaac shook his head. "Not something you can take away."

It then dawned on Scott that e needed Derek's help. Derek wasn't happy to be woken up at two in the morning but his attitude changed when Scott told Derek Isaac was sweating, his skin was burning up, and he was hard-VERY hard.

"He's in heat." Derek said. "It's rare but not unheard of."

"What can I do to help?" Scott asked. His eyes turned to Isaac, who was groaning and thrashing.

"Just help him-and with the way you two act alone, you already know what to do."

"Anything else?"

"Be careful, I've heard of some crazy things happening when a male werewolve is in heat."

"Ok." Scott said.

With that, the phone call ended.

Scott turned to face Isaac. He looked like he was about to wither under the heat's effects. Isaac whimpered at him.

Scott walked over to Isaac and set on the bed next to him. Isaac moved closer to him.

"It hurts." Isaac whimpered.

Scott pulled Isaac to him and rubbed him back. "Let's get your pants off and try to fix the problem."

Isaac nodded quickly. Scott laid him down and quickly pulled Isaac's sweatpants off him. Isaac moaned softly at the sudden feel of cold air from his waist down. Scott was taken back for a moment. Isaac was completly hard. Not even a little bit soft, or down. Isaac's cock was hard and standing.

"Scott." Isaac whimpered. "Help please."

Scott nodded, his hand gripping Isaac's cock and rubbing it lightly. Isaac moaned and arched his back. Scott was getting hard himself just from the way Isaac was acting. Scott let out a shaky sigh as Isaac unzipped his shorts and slipped his hand inside them as well as the boxers Scott was wearing. Isaac moved his hand at the same pace Scott was going. It didn't matter that he was in heat, Scott was also hard.

Isaac pulled at Scott's shirt. "Off."

Scott agreed, his chest bare within seconds of Isaac's command. Isaac's hand was on Scott's chest as soon as he could see it.

"You too." Scott said. Isaac arched up for Scott to take off his shirt.

Isaac shivered as Scott kissed his chest. The heat was getting worst every touch Scott gave him.

"Scott, I can't take it." Isaac whimpered.

Scott hushed him, slipping out of his shorts and boxers. His hand moved to Isaac's ass and moved to his hole. Scott was shocked to find his already wet and scretched.

"I tried to stop it myself. It didn't work." Isaac mumbled, his face turning red.

Scott lighty kissed Isaac. "Turn around."

Isaac did. He gasped as he felt Scott's tongue on his back, slowly going down his back. When Scott reached Isaac's ass, his tongue slipped inside of Isaac's hole, rimming him. Isaac shivered and moaned as Scott did this. When Scott would move away, Isaac would whimper, only to have the whimper turn to a moan as Scott pushed a finger or two inside of him. It was rimming and fingering again and again. Finally when Isaac couldn't take it anymore, he came harshly. Isaac fell on his stomach and moaned in annoyance. He was still very much hard, and Scott knew it.

"Roll over on your back for me."

Isaac did as Scott said quickly. He gasped loudly as Scott engulfed his cock whole. He began to thrast as Scott stuck three fingers into him, moving them quickly in and out of him. Scott's other hand moved up to his nipples, pinching and rolling them with his index finger and thumb. Isaac felt the heat inside him lossen a little bit but not enough to make the hardness he felt stop or even weaken. Isaac's back arched as he came again. Scott pulled back and swallowed it all before moving to lick Isaac's stomach. Isaac shivered and moaned as he realized Scott still had his fingers up his ass.

Isaac was pushing himself harshly against Scott's fingers. He let out a sudden moan as Scott's fingers touched something inside of him. A few more movements downward and Isaac came again all over his stomach. Scott's licked his stomach clean.

Scott lifted Isaac's legs over his shoulders and pushed his tongue back inside of Isaac's still very wet hole. Isaac gripped the sheets with a strong grip and Scott rimmed him. Spinnng his tongue around the hole and going inside. Repeating the action over and over again till Isaac came again with a call of Scott's name from his lips. Scott pulled back and looked at Isaac. There was a fresh amount of cum on his stomach that Scott had licked up in no time.

Scott was shocked that Isaac was still hard after all that he'd done. Maybe the heat wouldn't stop for a while-even after all they had done.

"Call Derek again, I don't think I should still feel this way." Isaac moaned.

Scott nodded and stood to grab his phone before he moved back over to Isaac.

Derek was more annoyed this time than before. First at two in the morning, now at four in the morning.

"Scott, you have to figure this out. I'd like to get some sleep." Derek growled.

"It doesn't matter what I do, it wouldn't stop." Scott said, his hand moving to Isaac's cock as he whimpered.

"You can't just give him foreplay Scott. You have to give into what the heat wants. And what it wants is to be filled."

Isaac bit his lip as he came again.

"I know that but what am I supposed to do. I've tried everything." Scott said. He moved down on Isaac to clean his stomach again.

"Have you tried fucking him senseless into the bed yet?" Derek asked.

Scott was shocked at the idea Derek had-mostly because he didn't know Derek had it in him to say such a thing.

"No." Scott said slowly.

"If foreplay isn't working then that's what you'll have to do." Derek said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Scott asked.

Derek groaned. "Then keep at it till it does. If you can't keep it up, try to get him to sleep."

"What if-"

"If he won't go to sleep then bring him here."

"Ok."

Derek hung up as did Scott.

"Scott?" Isaac whispered.

"You heard what Derek said?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded. "I want to try. I can't take it anymore. Fuck me till I can't even breath."

Scott moved one of Isaac's legs over his shoulder and the other around his hip. "You're sure, no turning back."

Isaac nodded.

Scott slowly pushed in before moving his hips at a strong pace. Isaac threw his head back and moaned/groaned. He came within seconds the didn't soften. Scott continued to go at a fast pace. It didn't matter how many times Isaac came, the heat wouldn't leave him. Scott stopped after the fourth time Isaac came, this time Scott with him. It didn't matter what Scott did. The heat wouldn't stop.

And with that, Scott help Isaac get a pair of shorts on and wrote a note to his mom before he carried Isaac outside to the car and sent a text to Derek telling him they were on their way.

Derek wasn't happy-he was annoyed with Isaac's heat.

XXX

"Get him inside now." Derek said.

Scott carried Isaac inside. Isaac looked about ready to pass out from the pain. The heat had been on him for almost seven hours-normally it would last an hour or two, three if it was REALLY bad. But no, Derek had to find the one teen who would go through seven hours of heat and still be rock hard and standing tall.

"What do you plan to do?" Scott asked.

"Not what I ever thought I would have to do." Derek laid down flat on his back and pulled his jeans and boxers off. His cock was long and thick, hard and from the look of it, had been for awhile.

Scott looked down at Isaac. Isaac had his eyes closed and grinding his palm into his painfully hard cock.

Scott laid Isaac on Derek's bed and pulled to shorts off. He was shocked at how red the tip was. He helped Isaac over to Derek.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Derek asked.

Isaac nodded weakly.

"Slowly lean back."

Isaac did and let out a faint moan as he impled himself with Derek's cock. Scott moved to the other side of the bed and watched as Isaac pushed himself up and down harshly and quickly on Derek cock. Scott slowly pulled his cock free as Isaac's little moans and gasps turned him on. Derek's hand slid over Scott's hard cock.

Scott looked at him.

"If you ever go in heat, I'll kill you." Derek said. "One out of control horny werewolve on full moons is enough."

Scott didn't reply. Derek's rough hard on his cock was all he could think of-that and the amount of noise coming out of Isaac's mouth.

When Isaac came again, his back arched into a perfect C. Derek moved Isaac away and nodded for Scott to finish Isaac off.

"Slow or the heat will come back, worst than before." Derek said.

Scott nodded and slowly entered Isaac. He was slow, pulling out almost all the way then going back in. Isaac try to make him go fast back Derek held him down. Isaac growled and hissed at Derek with all he could. He wanted Scott fast, fucking him till he saw stars. When Isaac began to jerk, Derek nodded for Scott to go at a fast speed. Isaac lashed at came, Scott with him.

Isaac softened quickly and Derek breathed a sigh of relief. Isaac's heat was over.

"Um Derek..." Scott said.

Derek didn't even reply. He just moved Isaac under the covers and pulled Scott over to the couch, bent over and fucked Scott and let him come till Scott couldn't anymore.

Scott let out a shaky breath. "You're a brutal fuck."

Derek chuckled and laid his head on top of Scott's. "Thank you."

Scott went down on Derek the second he realized Derek was still hard. Derek cursed aloud as Scott sucked him off until he came.

"You talk about me." Derek muttered. "Maybe next time he's in heat you should just give him a blow job."

"It didn't work." Scott let out a yawn.

"You should sleep." Derek said.

Scott didn't fight him, instead he just laid down while Derek put a blanket over them.

Scott knew deep down Isaac still missed Allison but he was slowly getting over her. Scott was his anchor. Isaac was his. Derek was their alpha and was the one to help them. Derek was there to help them. Scott was there to help Isaac cope. Derek and Scott were there to both make sure Isaac didn't do anything stupid again.

* * *

Ok, so the next one is the last one. Here's what to expect.

Isaac pregnant by Scott.

Derek warns Scott about Isaac dying.

Your choice: Isaac dies having the child: Yes or No.

Review with your answer and what you think as well as a story idea or two if you'd like me to add to the story-that and I need some ideas.

P.S. If you want Isaac to die in the birth tell why.


	2. A Little Help

A Little Help

Ok, so if you have any ideas for baby names please submit them.

Thank you-The Black Rose Of The South.


End file.
